Frequently Asked Questions
Here are some of the more commonly asked questions by new players. Please feel free to edit this page and add any questions you believe to be frequently asked in the community. What should I know as a new player to Sigil: City of Doors? You've just started an awesome adventure in a role-playing server based on the game Planescape Torment. Depending on what kind of character you have made, you may have some things to do. Races with Natural Weapons If you created a player character (referred to as PC from here onward) from any of the following races: * Beholder (Gauth) * Blade Golem * Blue Slaad * Clay Golem * Drider * Gargoyle * Ghoul * Hezrou * Iron Golem * Lich * Lycanthrope (Template_Class) * Mind Flayer * Minotaur * Mud Slaad * Night Hag * Paeliryon * Treant * Umber Hulk * Winter Wolf * Wraith * Dragon (Blue or Bronze) * Yuan-ti Halfblood Your PC can equip natural weapons that will strengthen your character. To get your race's natural weapons, head over to the gymnasium in the Clerk's Ward and speak with Fang Clawson. Races with Giant Weapons If you created a PC from any of the following races: * Fire Giant * Frost Giant * Half-Ogre * Hill Giant * Ogre * Ogre Mage * Paeliryon * Hezrou * Troll * Treant Your PC is larger than most races, and as such can use giant weapons. You can find these giant weapons in the OOC Room hub where you first spawn upon entering the game. Speak with Granall Teavak. Later on, you might want to ask other players to enchant your giant weapons. Can I play a race with low strength? Yes. Just get a magical bag for your loot. Some players at the bazaar can craft some with - 20% - 100% weight reduce. See Enchantments Do I have to know something before choosing a race? Generally races with high ECL are a poor choice for casters as they suffer greatly from getting "high-level-spells" later as others do. ECL+4 is still good, while +8 should be only played by experienced players. Weapon Finesse (creature weapons do work with it atm or at least listed to work) and Flurry of Blows do not work with natural weapons. If you want to play a dex-focused race take monk and fight unarmed (natural weapons are equipped like weapons). How can I get money? You can sell scrolls for up to 50 gold and items for up to 300 gold. Low level quests are also a good source for gold and can be done every day. You should also keep any items that can be distilled into essences. Crafter are always short of Frozen Giant Heads, Demon Blood, and such. If you find frozen arrows, don't sell the full stack as two single arrows are worth 180 gold and a stack of 20 can easily sold for a few thousand Jink. When you're about reaching Level 20 and you have a good will save you can go into Limbo. There's a gem cave that sometimes yields a rare gem like rogue stone or blue diamond which are worth 3.000 Jink or more. What happens when my character dies? You respawn in the mortuary. You lose 1% of XP (cannot lose level) and 50GP for every level > 3 .. You can avoid the gold loss if you convert all your gold into planar coinage at the bazaar. It will cost you 25 gold*level if you want to port back to the place you died. The enemies are too easy/difficult. How do I change the difficulty? In your inventory you have an item called "Your Essence". Right-click and use it on yourself. A window pops up with different options like "Scyring tool (to see where other peoples are) and "Difficulty settings". There are four different difficulties, with gatecrasher the hardest. The XP you gain depends on the difficult and thus is often set to gatecrusher within parties. I cant kill anything without dying and I dont have the money to buy gear. What can I do to change that? You can do quests once every server reset and thus earn about 1000-1500 gold with them. With the gained money you can go to player merchants and buy +3 equipment from them which only costs about 500-1000 gold. How can I change the appearance of my giant? In the OOC Room you find various NPCs, one of them sells special race gear with unique appearance (like an armor for a frost giant). The appearance can also be added to any other found piece of the same type within Clerk's ward festhall. How do I change my biography description, examine details, etc.? Right-click on your character, "Edit Bio". How do I format the text in conversations and item descriptions? Commands: Insert Text Insert Text __FORCETOC__ Category:Tips